


Seven Minutes

by decadentbynature



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Copious Amounts of Cum, Drugs, Face-Fucking, Kissing, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slight Mind Break, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: Ventus's night takes a drastic turn after someone suggests playing Seven Minutes of Heaven. He finds himself locked in the closet with Vanitas, some weird guy who'd showed up out of nowhere. When all attempts to get Vanitas to let him out fail, Ventus caves and gives into his demand for a kiss.Only things get considerably worse when Vanitas slips him some kind of drug and starts forcibly undressing him.





	Seven Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> This is for ShindoVanitas!  
> 

His night was going so well, he was having fun, enjoying himself then…this bullshit. 

“Move.” Ventus said for what was probably the 15th time since he’d been dragged into the small closet off of the foyer. It was mostly empty, save for a couple of coats that were push to the far left and an umbrella propped up against the wall. Overhead was a single lightbulb that filled the closet with dingy, yellowish light. What this teeny room, if it could even be called that, smelled like originally was a mystery because now, the only thing he could smell was Vanitas’s obnoxious body spray. The person offending his nostrils with such an immature odor sat opposite of him, his back pressed to the closet door. Vanitas, similarity in both name and appearance a coincidence, introduced to him only a few minutes ago. Unsurprisingly, caught in this kind of situation with a complete stranger wasn’t making any of this any better. 

Smiling lazily, a predatory glint that Ventus didn’t care for one bit gleaming in his bright eyes, Vanitas swept his arms out wide in a ‘what can you do’ type of gesture, “Come on, you know the rules. We gotta kiss first before either one of us is allowed out.”

“That’s not one of the rules.” Ventus snapped sharply, “The rule is that we both have to be in here for seven minutes then we get out. It’s been,” he glanced down at his phone, sighing in frustration when he saw the time, “over fifteen minutes now.”

“If you’d just kissed me like I told you to when we first got in here, you would have been out by now. It may be just seven minutes but it is seven minutes in heaven, meaning that you’ve got to do something other than just sit there and pout.” Vanitas laughed. 

Blowing out a long, hard breath, Ventus scrubbed a hand over his face. How did he end up in this situation? No, really, he blinked and missed the part that dictated he had to be in this tiny, claustrophobic room with a literal asshat. One moment, he was sitting on the couch, chatting with some friends, the ambivalent noise of the party filtering in from all around him – people laughing, talking, music playing, he was pretty sure that the tv had been on as well – then someone suggested everyone play seven minutes in heaven (he didn’t even know that was a thing anymore), this weirdo had been one of the ones to eagerly jump in but him? He hadn’t even really noticed what they were doing. He was busy in his own little bubble. Somehow, though, he ended up getting pulled into this stupid game and this was where that annoying little path had led. 

Him being trapped inside of a closet with a weirdo who’d he never seen or met before tonight insisting that they kiss or else he wasn’t going to let him out. Ventus had already tried to push the fucker out of the way but that was a no-go. Bastard wouldn’t budge an inch. He had hoped that if he just waited it out, someone would get worried and come check on him. They were only supposed to be in here for a little while before switching out with the next duo. That, however, still hadn’t happened. The party must still be going on outside so it was possible that everyone had just forgotten in all the noise. 

Funnily though, he couldn’t hear anything from the other side. It was dead quiet; the only thing he could hear was the sound of him and Vanitas breathing, and ringing in his ears from how quiet it was. He was half-tempted to start shouting for someone, anyone, to get him out of here but…he didn’t want to be a baby about this. It shouldn’t be that big of a deal, he knew that. Still, he did not want to kiss this creep. His first kiss going to some weirdo who showed up out of nowhere and he was pretty sure just saw the party happening and decided to crash? 

Uh, no. 

Problem was, curfew was steadily approaching. He needed to be out of here at least 10 minutes before midnight so that he could get back in time. Waiting for someone to notice that they were still in here was an option but as the seconds steadily ticked closer and closer to 11:50, and there continued not to be a knock on the closet door, it was beginning to look more and more like he was going to have to kiss this fucker so he could get out of here. He really didn’t want to but kissing this freak wouldn’t be as much as a pain as getting in trouble for missing curfew. Maybe if he got really drunk before leaving, he’d be able to forget it ever happened. 

Heaving a hard sigh, making a mental note to never, ever get pulled into this kind of bullshit again, Ventus said harshly, “Fine, whatever. If it means you’ll get out of my fucking way, then whatever.” 

“Knew you’d come around.” Vanitas said with a shit eating grin that immediately made Ventus reevaluate all of his life choices. 

Grinding his teeth together, wanting to go ahead and just get this over with, Ventus warily watched Vanitas slide forward, closing the near insignificant distance between them. Reaching up, cupping his cheeks with warm, smooth hands, his smile growing until it seemed to fill up his entire face, golden eyes boring into him, that predatory gleam became even more unsettling as Vanitas pulled him forward into a firm kiss. Flinching back, his eyes clenching shut, Vanitas’s surprisingly soft lips sliding over his with surprising expertise, Ventus counted to 10 then placed a firm hand onto Vanitas chest and pushed against him. It was like moving a boulder. The more he pushed, the most insistently Vanitas pressed forward, hungrily devouring his lips with a force that was near painful. With one hand not doing the job, Ventus shoved both against Vanitas’s chest, hoping that the sudden impact would send him flying backwards. 

It didn’t but thankfully, Vanitas seemed to get the point. Laughing, he relented, sliding backwards, baring his teeth in what looked to be a mix of a smile and amused snarl. There was a flush of scarlet in his cheeks. Sweat stood out prominently on his forehead. Black hair hung in front of his eyes, giving him a nearly feral look that made Ventus shrink back against the wall. For a brief moment, it looked as though he was finally free but before he had time to push around Vanitas, finally gaining access to somewhere other than this dingy closet, Vanitas reached into his jean’s pocket, pulled out something that Ventus couldn’t quite make out and popped it in his mouth. 

“What’re you-“ Ventus started to ask, only for the rest of the sentence to be cut off when Vanitas grabbed hold of the sides of his head, wrenching him back into another kiss, this one even rougher and harder than the first. Ventus cried out in alarm, giving Vanitas the opening he needed to push his tongue into his mouth, along with something small and oval in shape. A familiar plastic-y, chalky taste spread over his tongue. Jerking back, Ventus swallowed on instinct, whatever it was that Vanitas had just slipped him easily sliding down his throat. As it slid down towards his stomach, a huge blast of terror and panic slammed into him. Drugged…he had just been drugged! This freak had just drugged him! Out…he needed to get out now and get help before it started taking affect. If he got away quick enough, he might be able to make himself vomit but he needed to get away first! 

He hadn’t punched anyone before but first time for everything. Rearing one hand back, he made to swing as hard as he could straight into Vanitas’s cheek, hopefully with enough force to crack his jaw, Ventus got halfway there before a strange dizziness swamped him. His arm dropped uselessly. His vision swam. Heat rushed over the surface of his skin. One moment, he was a little chilly; the next, his clothes were suffocating. He was burning up. Sweat drenched him. Fuck…the drug…the drug was already beginning to affect him! Just how fast acting was it?! Panting raggedly, distantly aware of the fact that he was painfully hard, Ventus weakly tried to push Vanitas away but it was no use. His cock strained against the confines of his jeans, begging to be touched, stroked, anything! Sharp, aching pains radiated out from his crotch. Precum was pouring into his underwear. There was a strange numb, aching feeling in his hips, almost like someone had removed a piece of him down there and his body was crying out for it. The sensation was maddening. On top of the heat and the aftershocks of pleasure coursing through him, it made it nearly impossible to get a single thought in order. He wasn’t even being touched, and he was already this aroused! 

“There we go.” Vanitas breathed, warm breath that smelled faintly of mint brushing over Ventus’s overheated skin. “Went to work faster than I expected. You must’ve been all pent up, huh?”

“Wha did oo…” Ventus slurred, then cried out sharply, his body trembling when Vanitas roughly pushed up his shirt, baring his chest to him. Scorching hot palms roamed over his skin, feeling every inch of him, leaving a trail of intense tingling that had Ventus mewing within moments. When one of Vanitas’s hands brushed over his nipples, his cock twitched so hard inside his pants that he thought it might break straight out from the thick layer of denim. The alarming realization that he was going to cum the moment he was touched sluggishly rolled through his mind. It was amazing he hadn’t cum already. 

“Like that, don’t you?” Vanitas cooed teasingly, dipping down to take the same nipple between his lips, sucking hard on it, causing another eruption of electric pleasure. Lightly nipping at the swollen bud, Vanitas’s golden eyes stayed focused on him, devouring every twitch, tremble and shiver. It was the gaze of a predator, of an animal about to gobble up something delicious. A tremor of fear rippled through him. Eaten…he was going to be eaten alive! 

“Sthop-!” Ventus mumbled. Bad…this was bad…it felt so good, Vanitas playing with his nipples felt amazing! Wrong…something was very wrong with him. What the hell was that drug? He couldn’t think straight. The heat plaguing his body was starting to make it feel like he was melting. More…he wanted to be touched even more! If he had more control over his body, he might’ve furiously shook his head. No! He couldn’t be done in like this! He wasn’t going to be raped by some weirdo in a closet! He wasn’t going to lose his first time to something like this! Clenching his jaw, he desperately tried to dredge up enough strength to scream. No longer was he worried about looking like a baby; he wanted out of this, and now! 

“No more foreplay. Time to move onto the main event. I’ve been waiting weeks for this!” Vanitas panted excitedly, his golden eyes gleaming with near deranged energy, grabbing Ventus’s attention, undoing all the hard work he’d done to cry out for help. Reaching down, he took hold of Ventus’s trembling hips, yanking him forward so that their crotches bumped together. The shock of pleasure that rocked his body when his aching cock was ground against Vanitas’s very obviously erect member was enough to momentarily wipe all thoughts of resistance from his mind. Mouth falling open, humiliatingly wet and heavy moans and mews pouring out of him, Ventus yelped when Vanitas reached down, grabbed two handfuls of his jeans and yanked hard on the fabric, ripping a hole in the seat of his pants. 

A waft of cool air brushed against his butt. Ventus froze, all the air rushing out of his lungs in a single wheezing whoosh. Bad. Bad…bad, bad, bad, bad! He needed…he needed to do something or he-! He’d be-! Letting out a raspy chuckle, Vanitas reached forward, curling strong fingers around Ventus’s jaw. Tilting his head back so they were making eye contact, Vanitas reached down to his own jeans, easily tugging away the fold of fabric to pull out his cock. A weird pang of burning heat echoed out from his crotch. Something even further down twitched with hungry excitement. That strange aching want grew in intensity as he was forced to look down at the absolute behemoth that was Vanitas’s cock. Huge…he was fucking huge! Ventus hadn’t seen a whole lot of cocks in his day but this one was a monster. 

Slipping forward, the hand holding Ventus’s jaw sliding down to clamp down powerfully onto his hips, holding him in place, Vanitas licked his lips, tugging him even closer. Something hard and hot brushed against the globes of his ass, causing him to shudder. There was no time to mentally prepare himself, no time to try once again to find any scrap of energy to start screaming for help. With a hard groan, Vanitas slammed his hips forward, something managing to pinpoint his hole with startingly accuracy, shoving the entirety of his fat, thick cock into his virgin ass in one thrust of his hips. Ventus’s body convulsed as though someone had just electrocuted him. A strangled moan ripped its way out of his throat. Inside his already soggy pants came a torrent of cum, pouring out of his wildly pulsing cock. The pleasure was…terrifying. His ass was screeching in rapturous, deranged glee. Vanitas wasn’t even moving yet, and it already felt so good that he could feel himself unraveling. 

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Vanitas laughed breathlessly, rolling his hips, grinding his cock against Ventus’s insides, forcing another wave of high pitched moans out of him. “I’ve got a way to make you feel even better.” 

Yanking up his shirt, revealing a toned, muscular chest, Vanitas grabbed hold of one of Ventus’s hands, lifting it where it lay uselessly at his side and placed it flat against his chest. Hot, smooth skin met his palm. Underneath the muscle and bones, he could feel a rapid heartbeat pounding against the cage of ribs. Smiling widely, Vanitas gave his hand a push, as though to encourage him to feel all over. When his grip fell away, Ventus briefly thought about hitting the bastard as hard as he could but, to his dismay, his hand began to move on his own, exploring all over the dips and slopes of Vanitas’s gorgeous chest. As his hand refused to listen to him, instead opting to eagerly seek out new areas of skin and warmth, Vanitas began to move, pounding into him with enough force to slam him back against the wall. 

“Fuck, so tight!” Vanitas pushed our through clenched teeth, “You wanted this so badly, didn’t you? Your hole is sucking me in! Say it, say that you wanted my cock! Say that you wanted me to fuck you!”

“I didn’t-!” Ventus choked out, finding it nearly impossible to get all the complicated syllables and sounds to work together when his brain was being fried by relentless waves of ecstasy. His ass…his ass was being violated and it felt so good! More…he wanted more, he wanted to be fucked more! 

“It’s not good to lie.” Vanitas mockingly chastised him. “I’ve got just the thing to make you start singing the truth.”

A strong hand clamped down on the back of his head, yanking him forward. Ventus’s face was smooshed between Vanitas’s defined pecs, then lead over to one of his nipples. Pushing Ventus’s face so firmly to his chest that it cut off his breathing, sending a flash of panic roaring through him, Vanitas breathed, “Start sucking, baby. I’d tell you not to stop until I’m dry but once you get a taste, there isn’t anything in this world that’ll keep you away.” 

Terrified that Vanitas might actually suffocate him, Ventus took the nipple his mouth was positioned over between his lips and began to suck. It was an awkward position, one that made his back and neck ache. Squeezing his eyes tightly shut, torn between wanting to run, wanting to get away and the insistent, never ending pleasure that was threatening to undo him, Ventus sucked as hard as he could, hollowing out his cheeks to apply as much suction as possible. After a few moments of that treatment, Vanitas’s trembled, drawing in a shaky breath then sweet tasting fluid was pouring out of his nipple, cascading over Ventus’s tongue. The moment that flavor hit his tastebuds, Ventus found himself sucking even harder, swallowing down every gulp with a near frenzied enthusiasm. Good…good, it tasted so good! What…what was this? Why did it taste so amazing?! More, he needed more! The fluid was warm, delicious and poured like nectar down into his belly. When he had managed to suck out every last drop from one pec, he quickly moved onto the next, hungrily swallowing down everything that Vanitas had to offer. Overhead, he heard a pleased chuckle, followed by a hand gently caressing the back of his head. 

“There you go.” Vanitas breathed happily, “That’s such a good boy. Here, a little reward for such a good little sow.” 

The hand on the back of his hand abruptly curled into his hair, wrenching his head back. Crying out in dismay, Ventus wasn’t given long to lament on no longer being able to taste that incredible milk. Vanitas’s pace had picked up, his movements were near cruel in their intensity. Slamming into him, using his cock like a battering ram, pounding against his insides, sending shockwaves of electric, white hot pleasure screeching through him, Vanitas shoved two fingers into Ventus’s mouth, wrenching it open. Thrusting forward, sheathing the entirety of his cock deep inside of his ass, Vanitas let out a loud, rippling cry, his head thrown back, black hair flying as he came inside him. Heat poured into the base of his belly. Ventus violently shuddered, his scrambled mind stuttering as he emptied out another load into his underwear. 

He barely felt the orgasm. There was a blast of heat but it was overwhelmed by what was happening elsewhere. All he could feel was the copious amounts of cum pouring into his ass. So much…too much! There was too much! Bucketfuls of cum were flooding into his stomach! With Vanitas’s cock in his ass, there was nowhere for it to go. It kept coming in, seemingly endless streams of it. His stomach couldn’t take anymore! His belly was going to burst! Gurgling, his eyes rolled back in his head, unsure of what he was feeling was pain or pleasure, Ventus’s trembled, his legs twitching. Up…it was coming up, his belly was so full, there was no where left for the cum to-! White poured out of his mouth, splattering onto his exposed chest. It came out first in a torrent before dwindling down to tiny streams dripping out of the corners of his mouth. 

Gasping wetly, feeling strangely euphoric, Ventus caught a weird blur of movement out of the corner of his eye. Blinking blearily, he shakily lifted his head up to look at Vanitas. At first, his scrambled mind couldn’t make sense of what he was seeing. There seemed to be black masses…shadows undulating around Vanitas’s form. For a moment, he thought that the drug really had fucked with his head, causing him to hallucinate then Vanitas’s slid back an inch, letting his still rock hard cock slip out of him. Cum began to pour out of his gaping ass. Clicking his tongue in playful disapproval, Vanitas waved a hand. The shadows surrounding him immediately responded, coming together to create a bizarre shape. Moving on its own, the shape dropped down to his ass and pushed in, effectively keeping in all the cum inside his belly. 

“You got my scent all over you now.” Vanitas mused with a wide smile, smearing his cum all over Ventus’s chest, “It won’t ever come off. The whole world will know you’re my whore. They’ll know you belong to me.”

Belonged to…what did…what was-it was no use. He couldn’t make sense of anything. His ass still felt amazing. He was stuffed so completely full of cum, and even that felt wonderful. There was a sprig of terror stabbing at his brain, begging him to do something other than just lay there, reminding him on repeat that this was bad! If he didn’t get out now, then…then-! That predatory glint was back in Vanitas’s eyes. Getting to his feet, his golden gaze never leaving Ventus’s face, Vanitas grabbed hold of his hair once more, yanking him forward. He opened his mouth to cry out, giving Vanitas, for the second time, to make use of his mouth. Only this time, instead of a tongue, a cock was shoved between his lips. Forcing him forward until his nose was buried in musky pubic hair, the head of Vantias’s cock slipping past the back of his tongue into his throat, Ventus’s eyes rolled back in his head. His weak, exhausted body trembled. It was impossible to breathe. His jaw was being stretched far beyond the extreme. Tears sprung up to his eyes, coursing down his scalding hot cheeks. His throat burned from the unwelcome intrusion. Vanitas gave him no time to adjust. Holding tightly onto the sides of his head, he began to brutally fuck his mouth, pounding his cock down into his throat, using it as he did his ass. 

Despite the immense discomfort, Ventus lasted only moments before he came again. His underwear was practically sliding down his hips from the weight of all the cum sprayed inside of it. Moaning loudly, the sounds muffled by Vanitas’s massive girth, Ventus sucked almost on instinct. Rubbing his tongue against the underside of that immense shaft, he distantly realized that he couldn’t feel any fear anymore. The pleasure…the heat…everything was destroying him. He was being laid to waste by this ecstasy forced on him. Even that thought couldn’t dredge up the tiniest spark of anxiety. This man…this freak…he was breaking him-! He was breaking him in-! If this didn’t stop soon, he was going to become a slave to him! Addicted to him! Instead of terror, the thought only managed to inspire a near crazed excitement. Break…break…he was going to break! He was going to break and the shattered pieces that would remain would belong to this man! Why…why did the thought make him so excited?! Why did he-?! 

“Fuck!” Vanitas suddenly ground out, his mouth twisting into a snarl, “Your mouth pussy is so good, I can’t hold out! Drink down every last drop, don’t let a single bit out!”

Slamming his hips forward, pulling Ventus in until it felt as though the head of his cock was deep inside his throat, Vanitas’s cock swelled up even further, forcing his jaw open wider, then scalding hot cum was flooding down into his belly. Just like the first time, there was so much of it. Ventus kept swallowing, taking down every mouthful, Vanitas’s order echoing in his ears. His belly groaned in protest. Twitching, his ears ringing, white burned into his vision, Ventus managed to make himself focus just as the last drop was sliding down into his already overstuffed belly. He knew…the moment Vanitas took his cock out, all of it was going to cum back out. His belly couldn’t take it. Staring hazily up at that hungry grin, Ventus waited for Vanitas to step back, just like he did the last time. Only, that didn’t happen. 

Vanitas pet the top of his head, and said, “Good boy. Now, it’s time for you to take a little nap. Can’t have you trying to get away while I move you to your new home.” 

He was given just enough time to wonder about the meaning of Vanitas’s words when it suddenly became very obvious. Vanitas wrenched him forward, smothering his face in his pubic hair. The pressure on the back of his head kept his nose squashed into that thick mess of coarse hair, allowing him only the sharpest, smallest breaths, each of which were tinted with Vanitas's intensely masculine scent. He was so exhausted at that point that it took him a few moments to even realize what was happening. Even then, the affect that the drugs, the pleasure, the heat and the weight of Vanitas’s cum inside of him had on him made it impossible to do anything to defend himself. All he could do was weakly twitch, his arms wiggling minutely by his side, black spots swimming across his vision. He was already oxygen deprived by that point so unconsciousness quickly began to close in. That tiny sprig of panic returned, only to be overwhelmed by sheer exhaustion. He couldn’t fight anymore, there wasn’t enough strength left in him to do so. 

As darkness was closing in around him, the closet door swung open. A bright shaft of light pierced into the gloom. His gaze was hazy and wobbling but Ventus had enough clarity left to see that Sora was standing in the doorway, looking up at Vanitas with a bright, triumphant expression on his face. Thrown over his shoulder was Roxas – obviously unconscious, tied up, cum splattered all over his thighs and what looked to be some kind of butt plug pushed into his ass. Beyond Sora was a sea of still bodies. The music was off, there was no laughter to be heard. The house was dead quiet. The bizarreness of the situation proved to be enough to grab some of Ventus’s steadily declining consciousness. Sora…what was he doing-? Was he here to rescue him…but why was Roxas…what was going on here?

“Everyone out?” Vanitas asked. 

“Yep. None of ‘em will know what hit them.” Sora replied chipperly, “Hurry it up. Just because these bozos are asleep doesn’t mean the cops aren’t going to show up.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Give me a sec, he’s almost out.” 

“Suffocating him with your cock? That’s creative, I’ll have to try it with my little payment here.” Sora smiled brightly, giving one of Roxas’s ass cheeks a hard slap. There came a gurgling moan from somewhere, along with Roxas twitching slightly. “He was still resisting when I knocked him out. I can’t wait to take my time breaking him in. He’s so cute!” 

“And to think, not two hours ago, you were complaining about their families not paying off their debts.” Vanitas snorted. “What happened to all the pouting about you having to come all the way out here to pick up some ‘brat’?”

“Well, they’ve payed them off now so we’re square. Also, if I’d known that my payment would be this adorable, I wouldn’t have complained at all. We should write this kind of thing into contracts more often. Payment can be cash, bonds, stocks or stupidly cute virgin boys who make the best noises when you play with their asses!”

“Definitely make collecting more entertaining. Though,” Vanitas chuckled huskily, brushing his fingers through Ventus’s sweaty hair, “I rather like this little pet. I don’t know if I would want another one.” 

Sora nodded, turning his head to lightly kiss Roxas’s ass, “It would and yeah, I’m with you. Roxas, this one, I don’t know if anyone would be able to satisfy me like he did. I don’t think there’s anyone else in the world who is as cute as him. Aaggh! I can’t wait! I want to fuck him again already! Alright, I’m going to get him out into the car! Ven here looks like he isn’t going to last much longer so I’ll go ahead and get it running. Hurry it up, I want my cock back in this beauty’s ass within an hour!” 

With that, Sora turned on his heel and walked off, quickly disappearing from view. He was right…he couldn’t hold out for any longer. His lungs were burning. He desperately needed breath! His vision was flickering. Any moment now, and he was going to be gone. Payment…he was payment…? What…what did his family do? He knew they were having some financial trouble but he would have never thought that they would have sold him off! What was going to happen to him? Was he truly destined to become this man’s property? It was no use, he couldn’t think straight. His brain was beginning to shut down. With his last bit of consciousness, Ventus’s gaze flickered up to Vanitas’s face. This man…he was going to rewire him, mold him into the perfect pet. He was going to belong to him, his toy, his pet, his cocksleeve. 

He knew the thought should terrify him. His parents had sold him to become this man’s sex slave. He had already seen just what Vanitas could do to him. Only a few minutes spent to him had already reduced him down to this. Meekly, weakly suffocating on his cock, his ass twitching to be fucked again, his belly full of Vanitas’s cum. The pleasure had already left his mark. Even if he were to escape now, would he ever be the same? That immense ecstasy…there was no where else he’d be able to find something like that other than by this man’s hands, lips, teeth and cock! He was already addicted. Might as well just…give in…right? His parents no longer wanted him. If they did, they would have fought for him, they wouldn’t have sold him off. So, why choose to fight it when there was only one inevitable end? He was to become this man’s toy. There wasn’t any escaping that so…so might as well…

The world blacked out. A loud ringing filled his ears. He was distantly aware of someone laughing, warm hands brushing through his hair then he was gone to the world, mournful but accepting of his new role of being Vanitas’s pet.


End file.
